


Costume Shopping

by flickawhip



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny and Amy go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Shopping

Penny had asked Amy for help finding a decent costume, she had agreed to go to comic-con with Leonard and she wanted to look good and not look like a complete idot.   
Amy had agreed to help right away. She had gone with Penny to shop at the comic book store. She knew she was better off finding a costume from a comic-book. Leonard wouldn't mind and she wouldn't end up looking crazy. Amy had noted that Penny seemed keen to find something that showed off a lot of her body and when Penny had paused in front of a Catwoman costume she had suggested Penny try it. 

She had watched as Penny tried on the costumes. Many of them were... dull. Yes they looked good but then they also made Penny look like she was a hot girl cashing in on a character she didn't care about. Penny had soon returned many of the costumes to the rack, she had two left. Supergirl, which had come out looking odd and made her feel self-conscious, and Catwoman, which she wore with confidence and seemed to inspire Amy to start wheezing.


End file.
